


Hypnotised

by ypsese



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Guns, Imprisonment, Love/Hate, Pirates, Serious Injuries, Submarines, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: "Dick," I gasped out as my vision returned. "Were you trying to kill—"I lost my voice. My heart was suddenly lodged into my throat and all my pain was nothing compared to my shock.It was him.The Aquaman.





	Hypnotised

**Author's Note:**

> Aquaman was terrific and Jason Momoa is an actual beast of a man.

~

My back was killing me. Being tied up by my wrists and ankles probably wasn't helping my posture either. Or the gunshot wound bleeding into my tee-shirt.

My neck craned against the led pipe I was leaning against and I turned my hips, dragging my legs along with my torso like broken puppet strings. My Zero-Day device was tucked into my back pocket and I could feel the USB curling against the iron, probably ruining all the data I'd collected from the submarine.

Of course Black Manta's men had to pirate the submarine I was planning on pirating myself. I had almost finishing exploiting the system when they'd kicked in the doors, made their presence and slaughtered almost everyone aboard.

I'd been shot, but that was nothing new. I was just peeved that my intel had been wrong for the second time and I'd wound up in another unfortunate situation with these morons dressed in black.

I wasn't sure how happy my employer would be with the news of my problematic death and the loss of the Russian bomb files. But I suppose I wouldn't care because I would be dead, I was just waiting for the men to decide when to end it.

Or maybe they'd leave me to bleed out. Either way, I was totally screwed.

I wasn't sure whether it was the concussion that was making my thoughts so harsh or the blood rushing to my head.

I shuffled again, leaning up to rest my head against the metal wall. I sighed through my nose as the sound of muffled voices and boots clicked against the metal floor. I looked around, but I was so lightheaded that it was hard to think.

Fuck this. I wasn't going to bleed out in this rusty piece of junk. I was an agent for goodness sake, if I couldn't handle a job like this then what was the point in getting trained all those years?

I gritted my teeth as I pushed myself back against the wall, using my feet to propel myself up until I was standing. I could feel the blood spilling through my shirt and the bullet swirling around in my gut. A wave of nausea caught me for a moment before it passed.

My legs were jelly but I managed to shuffle myself towards the door, gaining my bearings as blood dripped from my hip onto the floor. I ignored the coppery taste in the back of my mouth as my senses started to flare.

I wiggled my fingers around, finally getting rid of the numb feeling rippling down my back. I turned to analyse the room, looking for any sharp protrusions that I could severe my zip tie handcuffs with.

Huge torpedos stacked in the loading bay, surrounded by copper wires, ladders, pipes and all sorts of mechanics. Surely something was sharp enough to cup my handcuffs.

But before I could even move towards the front of the room, the world started spinning. Sirens wailed, metal crunched and the submarine was tilting on an angle.

I was thrown across the room, my head cracking on the edge of a ladder. Pain spiked across my temple and I coughed up blood, groaning as I hit the ground and rolled like a wooden log.

Something had hit the sub, a huge crash maybe. People were yelling in panic, I could hear doors being opened, gunfire and shells pelting the floor.

If it was the feds all of us were fucked. Black Manta's men and I included. If they found out I was stealing and leaking classified information from the Russians, they'd start asking the kinds of questions that would get me killed.

I could hear even more commotion, cries of pain, more gunshots, grunts and thuds. I tried wiggling my arms to flip over onto my back, but I couldn't move. My face was squashed against the floor and my legs were all tied up like noodles.

If I'd been panicking before, I was now in full on anxiety mode. The pain was tingling across my fingertips and up my spine like electricity. Blood was painting the torpedo room in strange, awkward patterns and I could feel my heart beating into overdrive.

Suddenly, the door to the torpedo hold was kicked open. Yes kicked. It flew off its hinges like a firework and hit the back wall, denting the metal like a tattoo.

I shimmied in alarm, hearing whoever it was stepping into the room. I swallowed thickly as someone's footsteps got closer and closer until I could saw their ginormous shadow looming over me.

"Are you alright?" A man. It was a man with an incredibly deep voice.

I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder and he pushed me over onto my back. I spluttered in pain, I could barely breathe, my vision went white and pink emoji's danced across the inside of my eyelids.

I was losing my shit. It felt like someone had just shanked me in my bullet wound.

"Oh shit," I heard him mutter under his breath, probably realising that I was bleeding everywhere. And on him.

I groaned as the white started to fade away, leaving strange blotches near the edges of my eyes. My body twitched a little as I was brought back to reality.

"Dick," I gasped out as my vision returned. "Were you trying to kill—"

I lost my voice. My heart was suddenly lodged into my throat and all my pain was nothing compared to my shock.

It was _him_.

The Aquaman.

My day was getting worse and worse.

He was shirtless, wet and covered in tattoos. His eyes were this magnificent pale blue, like an Italian sea, and his hair was a long mangled browny-blonde.

He was ginormous. And that was not an exaggeration. He'd probably tower over me if I was climbing a stepladder.

I remembered how to breathe again and shakily exhaled. Never in my life had a person left me breathless and my brain was ticking away in a shambled mess.

I watched in silence as he grabbed my ziplocked hands and tore them apart. My fingers immediately went to my wrists, hissing in pain as I touched my raw skin.

"You're Aquaman," I said, my eyes rectifying into a glare.

Aquaman stared at me, his eyebrows settling in suspicion. I bit the inside of my lip at his gaze, acutely aware of the size difference between us and how easily he could beat me to a pulp.

"Yeah," he grunted out as he grabbed my ankle restraints and snapped the plastic clean in half. "What's it to you?"

My eyes widened, and as soon as relaxed his shoulder muscles, my fist went straight for his face.

I should've _known_ my bones would crumble on contact, the dude's skin was like steel. An awkward crunch resonated across the room and I let out a strangled gasp as my hand folded into a mess.

He stared at me, utterly perplexed as I cradled my broken hand to my chest, sniffling in pain. I thought for sure he would've punched me to mars, or snapped me over his knee, but instead be burst out laughing.

I stared at him, dumbfounded by his reaction.

He put a hand on over his chest and doubled over in laughter. I wasn't really sure what was so funny, the fact that I'd smashed my weak hand into beats, or the fact that'd I'd even tried to punch him?

Nevertheless, he cracked up laughing, wheezing and gasping as I stared. I had to admit he had a nice, wholesome laugh, something that was contagiously happy. It clapped like an earthquake straight into my chest and shook my bones.

Maybe if I wasn't in immense pain I would've smiled at the endearing crinkle to his smile, or the way his lips quirked when he giggled.

Realising that my thoughts were anything but productive and beyond ludicrous, I shook myself back to reality.

He was still chortling to himself like a child.

"You can stop now." I deadpanned, glaring at him.

Aquaman tilted his head to the side and stared at me, before continuing to laugh, he laughed so much that tears started to ripple in the corners of his serene eyes.

"Ah," he finally stopped giggling and grinned at me, his cerulean eyes twinkling mischievously. "You've got balls, I'll give you that."

"I prefer the term, 'Big Dick Energy'," I said distastefully, tingly pain shooting through my torso.

The Aquaman smirked at me happily, extending out his hand to help me to my feet. I gazed at his muscular arm in suspicion and looked back up to his face for some sort of reassurance, but he merely shrugged his shoulders.

Like he was daring me. 'Go ahead, _do it_.'

Fuck it. I'd trust this reckless Meta-Human. That or I was going to bleed out anyway.

My fingers locked onto either side of his wrist and he hauled me to my feet, one strong arm wrapping around my side as I whimpered in pain. Blood was everywhere, he had observed that much, and was very careful in the way he held me.

I would've blushed if I had enough blood.

I let out a shaky breathe as Aquaman ushered me through the submarine, one hand holding my own that was slung across his neck, the other sitting gently on my hip, cradling the crushed skin.

"I guess the job didn't go so well," his deep voice hummed absentmindedly.

My brain froze and I turned my neck to look up at his expression. I hated that I had to look up at him, but he was so fucking huge that he probably beat up herds of sharks for fun.

But that wasn't what bugged me the most. It was the fact that he knew why I was here and played it off like I was some captured civilian. I also hated that when he spoke, his deep voice rattled straight through my body.

"You could've figured that one out yourself." I ground out as he helped me over a body.

"That would've taken all the fun out of it though," he said smugly, the smile never leaving his features. "And I bet you like fun."

Red spots dotted my vision and I almost ground my teeth into dust. I hated the situation I was in even more now, stuck being carried like a damsel in distress by an egotistical, arrogant prick who happened to be incredibly good looking.

I wanted to punch him again, but I didn't want another broken hand.

"Well if you know I'm stealing files from a Russian fleet of submarines for a classified agency," Aquaman lifted me through another doorway and I grunted in pain. "Why are you helping me?"

"If you give me the files you stole, then I'd technically just be helping a civilian." He said with a shrug.

I stared at him wide-eyed. "A civilian? Really?"

"Fine then," he mused, dodging another unconscious body. "...a very attractive, bleeding civilian."

My mouth would've dropped to the floor if I had enough energy. I couldn't believe this man. First, he saves me even though he knows I'm a spy, then he carries me through a submarine will I'm bleeding all over him, and now he was flirting with me?

I huffed, my cheeks going red. I had nothing left to say to him without probably tying my tongue together and making a fool of myself. Besides, I shouldn't have been complaining, he could've left me here to die, but he didn't.

We got to the exit and Aquaman wrapped both his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. He smelled like fish and salt, I tried not to gag as he started climbing the ladder of the sub.

Despite how gross he smelled, he was incredibly warm and strong and I felt the blush melting in my neck and ears.

We got onto the exterior platform and he let me stand on my own, one of his hands hovering on my spine like a phantom guide. I could feel words at the end of my tongue, but I was so flustered I couldn't get them out.

Of all my years working as I spy, I'd never felt more like a teenager then I did in this very moment. Aquaman was so tall and strong and handsome and holy shit I need to STOP.

Must be the blood loss that's making me think like a lovestruck fool. I sucked in a breath and shook my head, forcing those stupid thoughts away.

"Don't go all quiet on me, kitten." He mused, and I realised he had been staring at me this entire time while I had my internal struggle.

I turned and stared at him, I imagined my expression would've mimicked something closer to a deer caught in the headlights. My face was practically a thermometer, mercury covering every inch of my skin.

I knew he could see me blushing, but I couldn't give a rats ass, I was bleeding, my hand was broken and I wanted to go home.

Fortunately, Aquaman did not press me and went back into the sub for what I assumed was an inflatable lifeboat. Moments later he comes back up, holding a folded raft and a medical kit.

He set the folded boat down and began to construct it, I wanted to help, but as soon as I took a step, a slop of blood slipped between my fingers and splattered against the metal surface. I winced in pain and regressed back to my old stance.

I gulped down my fast beating heart when he glanced back at me from assembling the raft, the taut line of his back muscles rippling in the sunlight as he popped the cap and the barge exploded into life.

"T-Thank you," I managed to mumble out.

Aquaman tilted his head at me and smiled. He helped me into the boat, slowly dropping me into a sitting position, one hand curling around my waist to stabilise my shaky knees.

He gets in too, with the medkit and rope.

"Here," he says popping open the medkit. "Lemme help."

"Haven't you already done that," I grunted out, holding my not broken hand over the bullet hole protectively.

"You're annoying," He says with a roll of his eyes.

"And you're a Fishboy," I snapped back.

"It's Fishman," he corrected. "And you're bleeding."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh really?"

Aquaman's face scrunches up in frustration. "Just shut up and let me stitch it,"

My lips thinned into a line and I nodded in defeat. I lifted my hand carefully off my wound and watched as he unravelled some bandages, a gauze, some needles and twine, a bottle of antiseptic, and some pins.

"This is gonna—"

"I've been shot before, Fishman," I teased, watching his eyebrows raise and a smirk form on his lips.

"Right, evil spy and all."

"Wow. Evi...really?"

"Yup." He gave no other explanation as he lifted up my shirt. His nose wrinkled when he saw the mess that was my hip, the bullet hadn't gone straight through and was swimming around in there somewhere.

Aquaman carefully used the medical tweezers and sunk the metal tip into the bullet wound, tears immediately stung in the corners of my eyes and I grunted in pain, my neck tensing up to suffocate any cries that threatened to escape me.

It didn't take him long to fish the bullet out. No pun intended, **haha**. He flicked the bullet aside and turned his attention back to my face, which was now dripping with sweat, pain tingling across every fibre in my body.

"I'll be quick," it sounded like a promise and I nodded slowly, my right arm coming to his elbow and locking around the strong muscle. His gaze locked with mine for a moment, and then looked down to where I was touching him.

I made no attempt to explain, and he made no attempt to shake me off him, so I figured it was okay. He wrapped the twine around the end of the needle and carefully began to sew the opening together.

My whole body tensed in pain and my hand that was locked around Aquaman's elbow tightened and I closed my eyes. Not too long after I heard a soft snip and then a cold, wet wipe was rubbed across the tortured skin.

I let out a strangled gasp and my eyes snapped open. Aquaman was stuffing the stitches back into the medical kit and bringing out the gauze, he folded over a couple layers and snipped it away into a rough square.

He used the medical tape and placed the square carefully over the closed wound, making sure to compress all the air out of the bandage. When he was done, he leaned back onto his haunches and stared at me.

I probably looked like a sewer monster. I was sweating profusely, my hair was sticking to my skin like glue and I was covered in my own blood, not to mention my crippled hand cradled to my chest.

"Thank you," I choked out, utterly exhausted.

"Don't mention it..." he trailed off, his eyes twisting in confusion. I realised that this entire time, I hadn't told him my name. I guess this wasn't the best place to have a normal conversation with greetings and pleasantries.

"(Y/N)," I said breathlessly, "My name is (Y/N)."

Aquaman's eyes sparkled like the ocean we were gliding across and he smiled at me.

"Arthur," he returned the gesture, extending his hand. "Arthur Curry."

I raised an eyebrow at him and reached out to shake his hand with my only good one. His palm was warm and strong and the ocean was spraying gentle mist onto my face and he had really pretty eyes.

God. I mentally slapped myself. How could I possibly be fawning over this guy when I'd met him 40 minutes ago. I swallowed nervously and looked down at my disjointed hand. I was genuinely grateful for his help, but in the back of my mind, I could feel my mental shields raising up.

It was quiet for some time, Arthur plopped down beside me, and I finally realised that we were speeding along in the lifeboat too fast, most likely courtesy of Arthur's fishy powers.

I leant my head back onto the inflatable rubber and sighed. It smelt amazing, like a tropical paradise. And I was just a rock skipping over the surface of this vast ocean. The mix of sea salt, rain and sun made me feel like I was glowing.

"If you don't mind me asking," Arthur spoke up suddenly. "Why do you do this shit? No offence but you don't look like the spy type, jumping subs and all."

I tilted my head at him, my lips quirking and my eyebrow raising.

"What kind of type do I look like then?"

Arthur turned to look at me, his pale eyes burning with curiosity. "The smart, annoying type. Someone that knows not to get into trouble."

"Yeah well," I swallowed carefully. "You'd be wrong."

Arthur's lip curled. "Why's that?"

I turned away from his intense gaze, peering over the raft to see the familiar beach cost line of New York. I swallowed back the hint of disappointment at realising that my time with Arthur would be over soon.

"We're here," I said, ignoring the crack in my voice.

Arthur was staring at me, his pale eyes were like electricity now, to the point were he looked pissed. He stood up, his muscles rippling and his hair wet across his chest.

I swallowed unevenly gazing at the tattoos covering his skin. I was sure I'd made him mad.

We slid across the bay and got caught in the sand. Arthur helped me to my feet and lifted me out of the raft by the hips, careful not to apply pressure to my bandaged wound.

I fumbled on my feet for a second but balanced myself fairly quickly. It was early in the morning, maybe 5 am and not many people were out on the streets, especially considering how cold the water was.

I turned towards Arthur and almost bumped straight into him he was standing so close. His chest was moving slowly, his eyes boring into mine without the company of his smile.

"Thanks again," I said softly, a nervous bubble floating in my stomach. "For saving me."

His eyebrows furrowed into an angry line, his denim pants are dripping with water and my heart is about to explode out of my chest. He says nothing, merely gazing at me with that steely expression.

Using my good hand, I pull out the Zero-Day from my back pocket and offer it to him. The USB is bent and wet, but the data is still safe. Safe from my agency considering I was giving it to Aquaman.

He takes it, crushing it with his bare hands and shoving the mangled USB into his jeans. I gape for a single moment before my mouth shuts and my shoulders straighten up.

"See you around," my voice is broken with tension.

Arthur's Adam's apple bobs. "Yeah,"

His response is deep and rumbling through my bones. Arthur's eyes are piercing into my chest and he's turbulent and intoxicating and _so so_ close to me. And I just want to kiss his stupid fucking lips.

Apparently, Aquaman can also read minds.

Arthur steps forward, his arms are wrapping around me like a security blanket and then we're touching. I can't breathe, I'm lightheaded, dizzy and incredibly hot, my skin is like a furness. He's so soft and warm and fuck I think I'm going to collapse.

He's gentle, one hand coming from my hip to my cheek, brushing away my wet hair and opening my mouth. My knees almost buckle, his lips are so soft and I'm drowning in his salty refreshing breathe.

I'm leaning on him for support, his hand that isn't caressing my cheek is holding me close. My heart is beating in my chest so hard I'm sure he can feel it. I kiss him back with as much strength as I can find, my not broken hand is threading into his knotty hair, my lips pressing back gently into his.

We break away and I'm gasping horribly like an ugly fish and Arthur looks like he's blinking back stars. I spluttered for a moment more before I'm stuck in a lightheaded stupor.

"That was..." I can't speak. I can't think. I'm drugged and addicted to Arthur Curry and I met him an hour ago.

Arthur stares at me amused, his hand still holding my face, and the other strumming against my bare skin, wet and warm like an ocean wave. I'm still leaning on him, I don't trust my legs.

"What was I doing again?" Arthur asks like he's just as bewildered as I am.

I let out a breathy laugh. "You were leaving."

He blinks back to reality, his thumb rubbing small circles into the bruises on my cheek. "...Right..."

I lick my lips hesitantly. "Will I, uh...see you again?"

I know I'm blushing from head to toe, and I know I look like an idiot but if Arthur doesn't say yes, I'm sure my hearts going to deflate into a puddle.

"Yeah," he scratched his neck and it was fucking adorable. "I mean, yes, definitely."

My heart sighs and I'm leaning even further into his chest. I'm thanking the stars that my ranking officer forced me on this mission and the intel was wrong. Because I don't think my heart has felt this warm in my entire life.

I don't get any more time to think about it though, because Arthur is pulling me back into another gentle kiss, completely erasing all the thoughts in my mind until I'm utterly hypnotised.

~


End file.
